Pocky Day
by Makino114
Summary: [IchiRuki] Everyone is giving the ones they like a pack of Pocky just to share the Pocky love, and to Ichigo, this stupid day, somehow turned into a memorable one. [OneShot]


A/N: In Japan we celebrate the product "Pocky Sticks" on 11/11, which is know as Pocky Day. On that day usually a guy gives a girl they like a pack of Pocky or vice-versa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time, and Rukia had sat down to eat lunch with Orihime, Tatsuki, etc. Orihime was talking about tomorrow being some special day called Pocky Day.

"Omg!" Orihime shrieked, "Tomorrows pocky day! Let's bought one for all of my girl friends and one especially for Ishida-Kun. Tomorrow is going to be so fun!"

Tatsuki simply sighed, while Chizuru was thinking about how to steal her 'Hime away from Ishida. Rukia was simply left in the dark, she had totally no idea what Pocky day was, but at least she know what Pocky is.

"Um…Inoue-san, what exactly is Pocky Day?" Rukia asked, feeling a little embarrassed about not knowing these things.

"It's just a day where people give the ones they like a pack of Pocky, nothing special." Tatsuki replied calmly, apparently, Orihime was too busy day-dreaming to pay attention to what goes on around her.

"Ohh, so that is what Pocky day is." Rukia said while a light bulb pops up above her head.

-------

School went by pretty quickly and Rukia was now going through the window to get in Ichigo's room. Once she put her feet down on the floor, Kon comes flying at her.

"Neeeeeeeeee-Sannnnnnnnnn! You're back!"

Before Kon could reach the freaked out looking Rukia, Ichigo had already stuck his foot out and kicked Kon flying out the window.

"Ichigo!"

"What? Even if he's some dumb stuff animal, he has arms and legs, he climb back, besides, it won't hurt him when he lands on the cement, he has tons of cotton inside of him!"

Rukia simply went blank at Ichigo's statement, though it was true, Kon wouldn't get hurt, not with that stuffing inside of him.

They were silent for a moment until Ichigo started talking again.

"Rukia, why are you home so late today? It's passed dinner time; you usually don't come home late unless you give me a heads up before hand." Ichigo had some weird look on his face. _Is he concerned? Worried? _Rukia thought_, no why would he, he's probably just annoyed I'm late, that's all._

"I just felt like going for a walk around the park, and I guess I lost track of time, that's all." She simply replied, not wanting him to know the real reason why she's late.

The rest of the night was pretty silent to both of them since Kon still isn't back yet, Ichigo thought he was probably off for another quest of "running away from home", but he was sure by tomorrow Kon would be jumping around the room yelling at Ichigo for kicking him out.

-------

At school, everyone was running around giving some other person a pack of Pocky, but to Ichigo, this was just plain stupid.

"Kuchiki-san" Orihime yelled out brightly across the room.

One Rukia saw Orihime coming towards her, she put on her trademark sparkling smile, and replied. "Good Morning Inoue-san"

"This is for you" Orihime handed Rukia a pack of milk flavored Pocky.

"Why, Inoue-san, you didn't have to" Rukia gave the orange haired girl a warm smile.

"It's ok; I'm giving one to all of my friends!" Orihime simply said.

Lunch time passed by very quickly, though Keigo's routine of going up to every girl that passes by, asking them do they have a Pocky for him was getting on Ichigo's very last nerve.

"Quit going around asking girls do they have a stupid Pocky for you!" Ichigo hit him in the head.

"Owww, Ichigo, you're so rough" Keigo whined

"Meh- whatever" And with that, Ichigo walked away and headed back to class.

-------

After school, Ichigo was standing at the front gate waiting for Rukia to come out. Once he saw Rukia, he went up to her.

"Oi, Rukia, you sure took long, now come on, lets go." He then turned around and started walking away.

"Ah…Ichigo! Um…do you want to take a stroll around the park? I mean…ugh…it's still early and all and ugh…."

Ichigo was too annoyed of her little and's and ugh's, so he just decided to cut her off.

"Cut the crap, you want to go to the park? Then just say you want to." He retorted coldly.

The two were at the parking walking, and were surrounds by couples handing each other Pocky's. Since Ichigo wasn't talking and all, Rukia decided to do what she was planning to do.

"Ichigo?"

"What" He turned around to face her.

"Um…" She put her hand in her bag and brought out a pack of strawberry flavored Pocky, "This is for you, happy Pocky day." She handed him the Pocky pack, and simply gave a warm smile, one she doesn't let him see often, she was sure what to say anyhow, so why not just smile?

Ichigo took the Pocky quickly and turned his head a little so Rukia couldn't see the light shade of pink forming on his face. He cleared his throat, and began to talk.

"Thanks, but ah…I didn't get you anything so…you want to just sit down and share this?"

Rukia smiled at his idea of sharing it with her, and nodded her reply.

They sat down at a near by bench and started eating the pack of Pocky sticks. They were down to the last one, and Rukia took it and put it in her mouth, she didn't bite it yet, she just left the other big half stick out, trying to make Ichigo jealous that she got to it before he did.

"Hey, I thought you gave that to _me_"

"Well, you're the one who said to share it" Rukia mumbled, but Ichigo can still make out what she said. The, he gave her a little smirk.

"Ok then, if you insist to share." Ichigo leaned in towards Rukia, making her face turn a bit pink due to the closeness of his face and he all the sudden bit off the end of the Pocky that was sticking out of her mouth.

Rukia's eyes widened, while her face turns even pinker. "Hey!" she mumbles

"What?" Ichigo said. "You're the one who mentioned about sharing just 2 minutes ago, so since you mentioned it, I think I should do it."

Ichigo looked down at her pouting, she found her expression like that quite cute, and since there was still a tiny bit of a Pocky stick sticking out from her mouth, he decided he should _share_ that too.

So once again he leaned in towards her, but this time he didn't just bit it off, he put her lips on top of her making her gasps, and "shared" that little piece of Pocky in side Rukia's mouth with her.

What he was sharing with her wasn't just a piece of Pocky stick, nor just a kiss, but also a big bunch of affection he had hidden for a long time. And somehow, Rukia knew also, what he was sharing with her at that moment, in the quiet park, under the setting sun, on November 11th, Pocky Day.

As for Ichigo, he simply said to himself, _This Pocky Day thing isn't that stupid after all, at least, not when she's here. _

And the two closed their eyes shut, and enjoys the taste of strawberry pocky off the others tongue.

_Fine._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Anyhow, the origin of this story was that I was eating Pocky and this just all the sudden popped in my head ""……..Anyways, r&r!


End file.
